T'rokar
Height: 95 meters Weight: 56,000 metric tons Gender: Female Combat Style: Variable Primary Attacks: See description Secondary Attacks: See description Primary Weapon: Claws and shield Secondary Weapon: Reach and sword Energy Style: Parasitic Overview: T'rokar is a shape shifting warrior from another galaxy. Able to change size to meet any challenger, her organic armor takes on the properties of fallen enemies and adds them to her own arsenal. Constantly seeking a challenge, her armor can shape shift into any variety of weapons and tools she may need for a given confrontation. Mimicked mockeries of the original owners, she only wants a marginal advantage. For any great fighter can overcome any adversity, and that is what she wants to find. “A true warrior takes what they need from a fight, not what they want.” Origin: In the far reaches of the Milky Way, a warrior race lived and thrived. They praised themselves on their fighting prowess through the ages, finding no greater joy than a good well won or lost battle. As long as they gave it everything they had, the battle had meaning. The race were not bloodthirsty and fought with honor in all things. Even when they began conflict with other neighbors among the stars they did not kill those that lost. There was no honor in being cowards. However the race was attacked by another without honor. Relentless beasts that cared for nothing but anihilation of anything and everything that was weak and pitiful. T'rokar was young when they first arrived, and the war was brutally one sided. Her race had worshiped a rock of orange and purple that was said to grant great boons to those it deemed worthy. The war had come because of it, and T'rokar was desperate. She made her way to the temple, fighting through waves of the invaders. Begging for the strength to fight back and save her home, she was given a boon. Organic crystal armor that would morph and mimic the traits of her fallen foes. She understood the boon, and the tide of the war turned. T'rokar pushed back the invaders and saved her people, though the cost was great. The great rock had exhausted its favor and needed to leave the world. With their hope leaving, T'rokar made it her mission to follow it, and protect it. Her travels through the universe to follow the rock lead her to greater and greater battles. Fighting larger and fiercer opponents. The armor allowed her to grow and match them all, blow for blow. Taking some of their essence and incorporating their weapons and powers into the armor. T'rokar's will to protect had started to breed a need for conflict and she started to become aggressive and battle hungry. Even when she returned to her normal form, she was still aggressive and willing to fight for the sake of fighting. She was becoming a beast. A chance encounter on a planet in the farther edge of the Milky Way changed her fate. Following the rock through space in her ship, a meteor storm sent them both to earth, where they crashed. The rock itself had split a fragment off in another direction, but the subsequent crash did not go unnoticed by the third planet's inhabitants. She and the rock were taken to a science facility and experimented on, trying to remove her from the organic armor. While there, a young man named Christopher Williams being transformed by the rocks' fragment was taken and managed to escape, taking T'rokar with him. After their escape, his transformation and kindness helped T'rokar recognize her own personal degradation. Revitalized, T'rokar works to balance her itch for battle with the same honor she was raised with. Unable to return, she now calls earth 'home.' Energy System: Parasitic: T'rokar's armor is able to siphon energy from enemies and store it for later use. Each solid hit from any of her attacks increases her total energy by a percentage of damage. This also allows her to use that opponents moves in later matches after they are defeated (this won't show up in game but is thematic). Combat Style:Stances: T'rokar can change between two different stances that allow the player to work with different fighting styles against different opponents. Rushing Stance focuses on Charge and Melee attacks with both her shielded right arm and clawed left. Battlemind Stance focuses on Ranged and Grapple attacks to keep her opponents off guard with her grab hammer arm and crystals on her right arm she can shoot as small misses. Ranged Combat: T'rokar's primary ranged attack is homing crystal shards that shoot from her left arm just behind the set of claws. The crystals can't home specifically and make tight turns, but they can arc in certain directions in wider angles. They fire in bursts and have a limited duration before being reloaded. Her secondary attack is a large concentrated energy beam that fires from the mouth on her right arm. The mouth opens and reveals a massive orb that collects the energy and then erupts in a blast of plasma. Grappling: T'rokar's main grapple ability is with her right arm. The Crystals open and clamp around an opponent. Her grapples vary in style and power determining in which stance she is in, with Battlemind giving her grapples more power and disorientation than if in Rushing. Melee Combat: T'rokar specializes in various styles of martial prowess, using her hammer arm and claws, from graceful agility, to pin-point ranged attacks aimed at opponents weaknesses. Strength and effectiveness of Melee attacks depend upon which stance she is in. Weakness: Her weaknesses are primarily sonic and lightning based. The crystals resonate at certain frequencies and if pressured can break apart with sonic attacks and vibrations. Since they also hold energy, lightning attacks can super-charge the crystals and cause her to overheat. She is also easier to get into a grapple than some other kaiju. T'rokar – the Battle Adept Ferocity: █ █ █ █ █ Agility: █ █ █ █ █ Power: █ █ █ █ █ Fortitude: █ █ █ █ Strength: █ █ █ █ Weight: █ █ █ █ Other: Current visual image represents T'rokar's current form on earth. Because of her unfamiliarity with earth kaiju, she sees it as a challenge and has her armor morph into forms that give her an variety of offensive and defensive capabilities, making her a balanced fighter against any opponent. She does have a human-sized form that is more humanoid than her Kaiju one. That will be posted when it's finished. She is also an ally/friend to Crystar. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Monster Category:Good Kaiju Category:Female Characters